Tendres Années
by Petouille
Summary: Chapître 9 livré ! Comment retrouver l'amour perdu ?
1. part 1

Winter's mood

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

TENDRES ANNEES

/*** Pour tous ceux qui ont lu la série " En Hiver ", vous pouvez voir cette histoire comme une suite. Pour tous les autres, je suis sûre que vous connaissais tous Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron ) Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur de suivre. Ginny/Harry et Hermione/Ron forment des couples depuis Noël. Mais personne ne sait à propos de Ginny et Harry. C'est parti… ***/

Poudlard était merveilleux pendant le printemps… C'était ensoleillé et la seule chose à laquelle pensaient les élèves était de sortir pour en profiter. Malheureusement, tous les Griffondors des 5ème et 7ème années était obligés de rester dans leur salle commune. Les examens approchaient à grand pas et on aurait pu pensé que chaque étudiant était en retard dans ses révisions. Les 6ème années étaient les plus chanceux. Ils auraient seulement leurs habituels examens de fin d'année et n'auraient pas à travailler autant que leurs camarades.

Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient de ceux là. Ils étaient tous les trois confortablement assis dans les fauteuils et le sofa de la salle commune. Hermione essayait de lire la Gazette du Sorcier que Ron lui avait passé. Mais il la taquinait tout le temps. Il s'ennuyait et à l'éternelle question d'Hermione: " Pourquoi ne révises tu pas ? " Ron répondait toujours " J'ai pas envie. " Et comme d'habitude, Hermione continuait : " Tu n'as jamais envie d'étudier. "

Harry connaissait ces trois phrases par cœur. Il savait aussi que depuis Noël, ces trois phrases étaient suivies d'un long baiser entre ces deux meilleurs amis. Et en effet, cette fois-ci, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux commençèrent à s'embrasser sous son nez, Hermione laid on the sofa, her head on Ron's laps.

Si seulement Hermione était Ginny et que Ron soit Harry. Harry pensa à sa petite amie depuis 5 mois déjà et regarda dans sa direction. Ginny lisait un bouquin, entourée de deux de ses amies. A la demande de cette dernière, il ne devait pas l'approchait durant ses révisions. Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ce qu'elle lui avait demandé était simplement de la pure torture. Toute la journée, elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, et il ne pouvait même pas aller l'embrasser ou aller lui parler. Il avait à peine le droit de la regarder. Il l'avait promis. Mais à ce moment là, il considérait casser cette promesse.

Hermione regarda Harry. Depuis quelques mois, il avait été plus heureux, et elle ne savait pas trop la raison de ce nouveau bonheur. Elle lui avait souvent demandé à quoi il pensait, mais il évitait toujours la question. Le voilà, dans son fauteuil favori, son coude sur l'accoudoir, et son menton dans sa paume. Hermione se demanda à qui il pensait et qui il regardait. Du canapé, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui étaient aux table, et du même coup, elle ne pouvait pas voir que Ginny était l'objet de toute l'attention d'Harry.

" Harry ? " essaya-t-elle.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

" Harry ? ! " essaya-t-elle de nouveau, plus fort.

Cette fois – ci, Harry se tourna vers elle " Mhm ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

" Mhm, moi ? Rien. "

Hermione n'était pas du tout convaincu. " Hey, Harry, tu pourrais quand même nous dire qu'il s'agit d'une fille… "

Ron regarda Harry " Ouai, c'est vrai, on est amis, tu te souviens ? "

" Je pense à personne. " harry était habitué à donner à cette réponse. Mais ces deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas ausssi stupide que Crabbe et Goyle, ils se doutaient forcément qu'Harry avait flashé sur quelqu'un. Si Harry ne voulait pas dire le nom de la fille, bien, Hermione et Ron aurait adoré de voir Harry avouer qu'il pensait à une fille. Mais rien de vint de la part d'Harry… Comme s'il avait promis.

" Ron, est-ce que ta sœur va bien ces derniers temps ? " demanda Harry, essayant de paraître relaxé.

" Bin, tu devrais savoir, vous vous entendez très bien depuis Noël… " répondit Ron, innocemment.

Harry fit une grimace " Oui… mais elle décidait de m'ignorer depuis un certain temps. "

" Peut être qu'elle t'a finalement oublié. " dit Hermione.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait créé une superbe diversion. " Je vais aller lui parler. Au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide… "

" Si tu veux… " Ron le prévint " Mais ne la laisses pas retomber amoureuse de toi, Harry ! "

Harry acquiesca. Si seulement Ron savait qu'il l'avait au contraire fait plonger plus profondément dans son amour pour lui. Harry s'approcha de la table des filles.

" Besoin d'aide ? "

Ginny leva la tête et sourit en voyant Harry. Mais elle se rappela soudainement de sa promesse. Elle ne devait pas penser à Harry jusqu'à la fin des examens. Penser à lui la faisait devenir toute chose et elle ne devait pas être faible pendant ses révisions de potions.

" Non, ça va. " dit-elle.

" Ginny ! Je suis sûre qu'Harry peut t'aider avec cette potion ! " dit Kathy.

Kathy était une des bonnes amies de Ginny à Griffondor, mais elle ne savait pas non plus que Ginny et Harry était un couple. Elle pensait seulement que Ginny était encore amoureuse de lui.

" De toutes façons, on a fini. Harry, t'as qu'à aider Ginny, ou Rogue la détestera encore plus qu'il la déteste déjà. " continua Kathy.

Harry ne put refuser. Il savait que Ginny n'en serait pas très contente, mais quelques minutes ensemble seraient précieuses. Kathy et Hélène se lèverent et partirent dans les profonds couloirs de la tour. Harry était finalement seul avec Ginny. Il sourit de la situation.

" Tu me manques. " dit-il tout bas.

Ginny lui sourit en retour " Je sais… Tu me manques aussi, mais je ne peux pas ré… "

" J'aimerais te voir ce soir. "

Ginny grimaca : " Je peux pas. "

Harry fit un regard suppliant, sachant que Ginny ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux verts.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il dit : " Et je promets qu'après ça, je te laisserais jusqu'aux examens. "

" Harry ! Une promesse ? Alors que tu es en train de casser la précédente ? " Ginny ria et il l'imita.

Il essaya de prendre sa main dans la sienne, mais elle la retira de la table. " Pas ici. "

Il soupira " Ce soir alors ? "

Ginny gémit… " Oui, ce soir… " Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Pour Harry, cet après midi dura une éternité. Ginny occupait toutes ses pensées. Ils s'étaient très bien entendus depuis 5 mois. Deux ans, s'il avait su qu'elle était aussi géniale et marrante, il n'aurait jamais demandé à Cho Chang d'être sa partenaire au bal de Noël. Il aurait directement demander à Ginny. Depuis 5 mois, il ne rêvait que d'elle. Durant 5ans, elle avait juste été une petite fille qui idôlatrait chaque pas qu'il faisait. Et finalement, juste au moment, où elle l'oubliait, elle était devenu plus intéressante que jamais. Il tomba amoureux d'elle en peu de temps. Désormais, il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle une journée. Et chaque fois qu'il sortait d'un cours, il courait dans la salle commune pour voir sa rousse petite amie qui l'attendait devant la cheminée.

Une vieille pièce vide qui était souvent utilisé par les deux jeunes gens pour abriter leur baisers et leurs caresses. Tous les soirs, un des deux attendait l'autre et quand l'autre n'avait pas pu se libérer, ils sentaient triste pour toute la nuit. Au petit déjeuner seulement, ils retrouvaient la joie de vivre, assis pas très loin, l'un de l'autre. Ce soir là, Harry serait le premier à attendre Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans la vieille pièce depuis 2 semaines, et il s'impatientait de ses longs baisers.

Comme il s'était promis, il fut le premier. Attendant Ginny, dans la vieille pièce, son cœur fit un bon quand la porte s'ouvrit.

" Harry ? "

Harry leva les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de Ginny.

" Harry, tu es là ? "

Harry ne dit rien.

" Lumos. "

Harry souffla plein de colère. Il connaissait cette voix ! Celle d'Hermione. Il décida d'aller vers elle.

" Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

" Hey, calmes toi ! " dit Hermione " Je ne suis pas seule ! "

La tête de Ron apparut. " Oui, je suis là aussi ! " dit il souriant.

" Mais je rêve ! Vous m'avez suivi ? "

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent. " On sait… On était trop curieux… Mais… "

" Pas de mais, Hermione ! Je croyais que vous aviez promis de ne pas m'espionner ! "

" Ron m'a forcé ! Je n'y suis pour ri… "

" La ferme ! " murmura Ron.

Des pas se firent entendre. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'y arrivait. Ginny venait et Ron découvrirait que sa petite amie n'était personne d'autre que sa petite sœur. Il se jeta une de ses mains sur son front. Il pouvait jurer qu'il allait avoir un sacré mal de tête dans quelques secondes.

" Harr… " Ginny commença quand elle entra dans la pièce. " Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? !"

Harry secoua la tête… Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Ron la regarder avec horreur.

" Ginny ! !… " Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté : " C'est toi sa copine ? Harry ! " Il se tourna vers Harry. " Espèce de menteur ! " Il était prêt à cogner Harry.

Ginny le retint de justesse. " Laisses moi m'expliquer ! " cria-t-elle " Je suis juste là pour dire que… " Elle montra Harry du doigt " que… que sa copine ne pourra pas venir ce soir ! "

" Quoi ? ! " Harry et Ron dirent ensemble.

Ginny pensa qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle pouvait faire… Mais c'était trop tard, autant faire semblant.

" Oui, euh… " Elle regarda Harry qui paraissait furieux. " Elle ne viendra pas… "

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi Ginny inventa une telle histoire, mais c'était clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire à son frère qu'elle était avec lui. Quelque part, Harry fut assez offensé mais entra dans son jeu.

" Moui, Ron, c'est vrai… Calmes toi… "

Ron était perplexe.Il regarda Harry, puis Ginny. Son meilleur ami… Sa sœur… Ma foi, ils auraient pu faire un beau couple, mais bon, ils ne pourraient jamais lui mentir.

" Mhm, je vous crois. "

Ginny et Harry soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient innocentés. Mais seulement à travers les yeux de Ron… Hermione était restée dans un coin regardant la scène. Et Hermione était bonne observatrice… Pour elle, Ginny et Harry avaient menti. Ca voulait dire qu'ils étaient ensemble… Cela pourrait expliquer le comportement d'Harry… Mais ce qui la chagrinait le plus était en fait de ne pas savoir depuis quand ils étaient ensemble…

/* A SUIVRE */


	2. part 2

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

TENDRES ANNEES

- part 2 -

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec insistance Ginny et Harry. Elle était trop curieuse pour oublier ce qu'elle avait vu le soir précédent. Maintenant, elle voyait que Ginny et Harry s'évitaient trop clairement pour prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Plus tôt, elle avait pensé le dire à Ron. Mais elle abandonna rapidement cette idée car Ron semblait de mauvaise humeur depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle voulait savoir… Et pour cela, elle devait demander à Harry… ou Ginny… Elle lança un regard au dessus d'Harry et Ron et la vit.

Ron avait été plutôt silencieux durant les cours et Harry n'avait pas osé le regarder. Hermione, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie d'élève à Poudlard, ne paya pas attention à ce qu'il s'y disait. Elle souhaitait que les cours se terminent vite fait. Et quand McGonagall donna le signal, elle prit ses affaires et fonça vers la tour des Griffondor. Ginny y était déjà, toujours le nez dans ses livres.

Ginny était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas Hermione s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit prononcer son nom.

" Ginny ? Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? " demanda Hermione. 

Ginny la regarda. Depuis qu'Hermione et elle était un couple, Hermione agissait comme une sœur avec elle et elle appréciait cela, étant la seule fille de la famille. " Oui, de quoi ? "

" C'est… Euh… "

Ginny se demanda ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui vouloir. Celle-ci n'avait jamais l'air aussi embarassé. Qu "y avait-il de si difficile à dire. Hermione arriva finalement à marmonner : " Toi et Harry… "

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, puis rougit. Hermione n'attendait que cette réponse.

" Comment as tu deviné ? " demanda Ginny.

" Bin… " Hermione s'éclaircit la voix. " On savait qu'Harry… il n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps… "

" On ? Tu veux dire, toi et… Ron ? "

" Oui, euh, bien sûr, Ron. Qui d'autre ? " Hermione ne vit pas le visage de Ginny se retractait. Elle continua " Ron était convaincu qu'Harry avait toujours le béguin pour la fille de Serdaigle, mais je l'ai persuadé du contraire. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour vous deux, puisque tu semblais ne pas vouloir lui dire hier soir. "

" Hermione, tu ne comprends pas… "

" Ok, Ginny, arrêtes de penser que Ron se mettra en colère après vous deux. Après tout, Harry est son meilleur ami. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'espère pas quelqu'un de mieux pour toi.

Ginny soupira. Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n'était pas d'une famille de sorciers.

" Bon, tu sais… ce n'était pas facile avec ton frère au début… Mais après ça allait… Et maintenant, je l'adore… Et nous, nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. " Hermione essayait de convaincre Ginny de sortir avec Harry ouvertement.

" Hermione, je t'assure… " Ginny décida qu'Hermione devait savoir ce qui la tracassait. Après tout, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que Ron lui ai déjà parler de ça. " Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Ron a mis si longtemps pour admettre qu'il était amoureux de toi ? "

Hermione sourit à la question. Elle se l'était souvent posé, mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. Elle pensait que Ron était seulement un mec, et comme tous les mecs, ne montrait pas ses sentiments facilement. Plusieurs fois, avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble, elle avait essayé de lui faire dire ses sentiments, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi. Si Ginny avait la réponse, elle était curieuse de la connaître.

" Mon père connaît ma mère depuis leur maternelle. La famille de mon père connaissait la famille de ma mère, et toutes deux ont accepté la relation parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et quand mon père invita ma mère chez lui pour leur dire à propos du mariage, personne ne fut surpris, car, dans la famille, la première fois que l'on est avec quelqu'un, qu'on la présente, c'est… c'est pour la vie… "

Ginny était si sérieuse qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre cela sérieusement.

" Ginny ! C'est… tellement… et horriblement… dépassé…. " ria Hermione.

Mais Ginny ne rigolait pas et le sourire d'Hermione disparut de son visage. Pourquoi diable Ginny était elle si sérieuse ? C'était vrai ? Cette vieille coutume ? Pendant un moment, Hermione pensa à Ron et se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé une lettre au Terrier disant qu'Hermione était sa petite amie.

" T'as raison… " dit Hermione, plus confuse qu'elle l'était avant de parler avec Ginny. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à propos de Ginny et Harry. Mais elle devait faire face à ses sentiments pour Ron. " Bon sang ! Il va m'entendre ! Je te le promets ! "

Hermione regarda Ginny et réfléchit pourquoi Ginny lui disait ça. " Oohhh… " compris Hermione.

" Tu comprends maintenant ? " dit Ginny. " Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux rien dire à Ron pour Harry et moi ? "

Hermione essaya d'être moins nerveuse, mais elle n'était pas très confortable avec cette vieille coutume. " Je crois, oui… Tucrains qu'il en parlerait avec ta famille ? "

" C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, oui… "

" Mais si tu es sûre de tes sentiments pour Harry… Tu peux le dire à tout le monde… D'ailleurs tout le monde sait déjà tes sentiments pour lui. " Mais Hermione comprit une autre chose. " Oh, Harry ne sait rien de cette coutume n'est-ce pas ? "

Ginny acquiesca. " Non. "

" Et tu n'es pas sûr de ses sentiments ? "

" Euh, si… Je pense qu'il est attaché à moi… "

" Alors c'est toi ? "

" Bah oui, je veux être sûre de tenir à lui. De toutes façons, j'en saurais plus cet été !"

" Pourquoi cet été ? "

" Il vient à la maison, comme tous les autres étés avant. S'il passe plus de temps avec Ron, alors je saurais. "

" Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas résonner comme ça ! C'est injuste ! "

Ginny s'enfonça la tête dans ses bras… Elle savait que c'était injuste. Elle était juste si effrayée qu'il pouvait la quitter, qu'elle préférait que ce soit elle qui le quitte. Ginny savait que c'était ridicule, Harry lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'adorait et il le prouvait… en l'embrassant de telle manière qu'elle s'en souvenait toujours. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Hermione partir, peut être que c'était mieux si elle restait seule pour le moment. Soudainement, elle leva la tête, de façon déterminée, elle se devait de travailler sur ses examens plutôt que de penser à son petit ami. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'elle était immergée dans son bouquin qu'elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était la personne à qui elle n'essayait pas de penser depuis une heure.

" Ginny ? Tu as un moment ? " lui demanda Harry.

" Toujours pour toi..."  


Harry remarqua que Ginny, bien qu'elle avait voulu se rendre affectueuse, avait dit cela d'un ton froid. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son habitude de lui parler froidement. Il se sentit indésirable mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux clarifier les choses. Il devait savoir à propos d'hier soir… Pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à propos d'eux ?

" C'est à cause de Ron ? "

" Quoi ? " Ginny finit par le regarder.

" La nuit dernière… " Harry prit la même chaise qu'Hermione. " Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache ? "

Ginny souhaitait se trouver à des millions de km. Il était impossible de dire à Harry ce qu'elle avait auparavant dit à Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il devait savoir, mais il venait d'une famille de moldus, enfin, il avait été élevé dans une famille de moldu. Elle trouva rapidement quelque chose à dire.

" Ok…. Je te promets que je lui dirais cet été… "

" Pourquoi pas ici ?… Maintenant ? "

Harry était plus qu'impatient. Beaucoup d'élèves avait une petite amie, mais lui… Il était toujours considéré comme un solitaire… Non qu'il s'inquiètait des rumeurs mais il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir voir, toucher et embrasser sa petite amie dès qu'il le voulait.

" Je dois parler à ma mère d'abord. "

Ginny se sentit emporter dans un tourbillon de mensonges…. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa mère qu'elle voyait Harry. Elle savait que sa mère était gaga d'Harry, mais il y avait cette vieille coutume. Ginny était très proche de sa mère et elle espérait ne pas garder cette relation au secret très longtemps. Cela dépendait d'Harry. Harry qui la regardait amoureusement. Elle soupira… Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Harry plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle ne pourrait pas mentir jusqu'en été. Elle ne pourrait pas mentir un mois de plus.

Mais, en fait, elle le fit.

A la fin du mois de Juin, les 5ème et les 7ème années eurent leurs résultats d'examens. Devant le tableau des listes, parmi les étudiants, Ginny essayait de voir son nom. Elle se trouva plutôt bien placé dans la liste. Elle se sentit soudainement tirée en dehors de la foule.

Ginny riait : " Harry ! Arrêtes ! S'il te plait ! ! ! "

Excitée par ses résultats, elle oublia qu'elle s'était promise de ne pas être vue avec Harry. Alors qu'ils atteignaient un coin vide du Grand Hall, Ginny sauta dans ses bras. " Je suis si contente Harry ! " Ses jambes s'entourèrent autour de la taille d'Harry, qui n'hésita pas une seconde à la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Harry pouvait sentir ses cheveux, ils l'intoxicait. Elle était là, celle qu'il aimait, celle qui était si passionnée dès qu'elle faisait quelque chose, celle qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait devant les autres. Alors il se dit qu'elle devait être celle qui lui était destiné. A cette pensée, Harry s'arrêta de rire et s'approcha d'un mur, où il put la bloquer entre lui et le mur. Elle s'arrêta également de rire. Il se regardèrent profondément. Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, elle ne s'empêcha pas de sourire. Il s'arrêta.

" Tu sais que je suis heureuse avec toi ? "

Il la posa doucement à terre. " Tu es… formidable, Ginny. "

Il lui prit la main et la baisa, et en un mouvement, il tira Ginny par la main, en l'entraînant dans un des couloirs en courant.

/* A SUIVRE */


	3. part 3

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

SWEET SIXTEEN

- part 3 -

Harry était plus que nerveux de faire sa valise encore une fois. C'était le dernier jour à Poudlard avant les vacances d'été. Harry était loin d'être heureux… Dans 6 heures, il reverrait sa famille… Sa famille… La seule chose qui le réconfortait vraiment était de savoir qu'il allait passer le mois d'Aoùt au Terrier. Là bas, il pourrait voir Ginny tant qu'il le souhaitait. Mais pour le moment, il cherchait une chose très précise. Ron le regarda, se demandant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien chercher et pourquoi celui ci était si enervé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"Hey, Harry ! Besoin d'aide ?"

Harry ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, il devait absolument la trouver avant de partir. "Non, non, merci."

Ron approcha. "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

Harry arrêta de fouiller, mit ses mains sur ses hanches en signe dw'exaspération. Peut être que Ron pourrait l'aider tout comte fait. "La photo."

"Quelle photo ?"

"Tu sais ?! La photo ! Celle où tu es avec Hermione… Celle de Noël."

"Celle-ci ? Pourquoi celle-ci précisément ?" Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry pouvait bien se préoccuper de ne pas avoir cette photo. Harry avait plein de photos d'eux. Pourquoi celle-ci ? Mais il décida de ne pas demander. "Où as tu pu la voir pour la dernière fois ?"

Harry grimaça… "Je n'sais pas." Mais Harry venait de se souvenir l'endroit précis où il l'avait regardé pour la dernière fois. Il attendit que Ron se retourne et plongea sa main sous son oreiller. Il en sortit un petit cadre. Celui-là même que Ginny lui avait offert à Noël. Harry ouvrit discrètement le cadre et vit Ginny qui lui souriait. Harry voulait à tout pris cette photo, car c'était la seule photo de Ginny qu'il avait. Il la voulait avec lui pendant le mois de Juillet… Quoi de plus normal ?

Ron se tourna vers lui. "Tu l'as trouvé ?"

Harry remit rapidement le cadre et de nouveau Hermione et Ron lui faisaient face. "Moui, je l'ai."

Au même moment, Ginny était assise sur le bord de son lit, ses jambes se balancant dans le vide. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose qu'Harry. Chaque été, elle était dévastée qu'Harry retourne dans sa famille, mais cet été, ce serait différent. Elle était maintenant sa petite amie et l'idée de ne plus voir Harry dans le mois qui arrivait la rendait malade. 

Hermione arriva dans le dortoir des 5ème années et trouva Ginny très pale. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à déprimer à l'arrivée des vacances. Elle s'asseya à côté de Ginny et bien que pendant un moment, aucune des deux ne parla, Hermione se sentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

"Ron ne m'a pas invité cet été."

Ginny la regarda, surprise. Quoique… Elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

"Ginny, cette vieille règle de famille va ruiner mes vacances !"

Ginny parala doucement : "Tu ne crois pas que ça va ruiner les miennes aussi ?"

Toutes deux soupirèrent et Ginny s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière sa nuque.

"Tu dois parler à Ron… Tu es sa sœur… Il va t'écouter, c'est sûr… Si c'est moi qui lui parle, il me dira de retouner à mes bouquins." Hermione supplia Ginny. "Ginny… S'il te plait."

"C'est pas si facile… Je sais pas trop comment lui parler en ce moment."

"Besoin d'aide pour Harry et toi ?"

"Si seulement j'avais une petite idée… Tu as une idée ?"

Hermione se sentit désemparée mais sourit : "Aucune idée."

Une fois dans le train pour Londres, Hermione et Ron n'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser à aucun moment, oubliant Harry, seul dans son siège. Au grand damne d'Harry, Ginny avait préféré prendre place dans un autre wagon avec ses amies. Scrutant le paysage par la fenêtre, Harry ne pensait qu'à elle. Ginny n'avait pas montré tellement d'enthousiasme quand il lui avait anoncé que Ron l'avait invité. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit déjà fatiguée de lui ? Il décida d'aller chercher la réponse, et se leva. Hermione et Ron se murmurèrent des choses dans les oreilles… Harry se sentit de nouveau malade en les regardant.

Quand il eut finalement joint le wagon où se trouvait Ginny, celle-ci s'approcha de lui. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le vit pas, et lorsqu'elle atteignit le dernier rang du wagon, elle se sentit agripée par deux bras qui la firent tomber sur un siège. Elle reconnut Harry et sourit. Il avait toujours le pouvoir de la faire sourire. Harry regarda attentivement si personne ne venait à leur rencontre, et avant qu'il put voir s'ils étaient seuls, Ginny l'attira à lui. Elle l'embrassa passionément, mais Harry se sentit plus triste qu'avant quand il s'aperçut que ces baisers allaient terriblement lui manquer.

"Tu me manques déjà."

Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Et Harry sentit que son cœur s'allégeait. "Tu vas vraiment me manquer" insista-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il était souvent maladroit mais dans ces moments si romantiques, il était plutôt confortable, tellement confortable qu'il se sentait capable de dire ce qu'il n'osait jamais dire. Il ne s'était jamais senti si bien avec quelqu'un. Il la souleva un peu et la serra dans ses bras. Ginny pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre autour d'elle. Une chose qu'elle aimait avant tout chez Harry était son corps. Malgré sa petite taille, Harry était plutôt musclé grace au Quidditch. Elle se détacha de lui. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait réalisé pourquoi cette vieille règle de famille l'agacait tant. Harry l'aimait bien, elle le savait. Il ne s'était privé de lui dire qu'il aimait son sourire, son rire, et sa personnalité. Mais elle se demandait maintenant si elle ressentait la même chose. Elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait bien depuis toujours. Son rire, son sourire aussi, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, parfois même sa timidité l'enervait. Ce qu'elle préférait et ce dont elle était folle était son corps. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, avec un homme plus particulièrement. Elle n'avait pas hésité à toucher plusieurs fois son dos et sa poitrine sous sa chemise. Et là, encore, dans ses bras, elle était perdue dans sa virilité. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que si seulement elle avait été seulement attirée par son corps, leur couple n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps. Elle en était sûre.

Ginny eut soudainement une idée. Le seul moyen de dire qu'Harry était son petit ami, mais pas l'homme de sa vie, était de contrecarrer cette règle. Mais elle aurait besoin de l'aide de Ron.

"Je suis désolée, Harry. Je dois parler à mon frère."

"Tu n'allais pas venir me voir ?"

Harry reprit son air triste, et Ginny detestait ça, elle l'embrassa encore une fois. "Harry ! Bien sûr que j'allais venir te voir ! Mais je dois vraiment parler à Ron ! C'est assez urgent !"

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour garder Ginny près de lui, il la laissa partir. Il tenta de la suivre mais elle l'arrêta d'une main. "Tu peux attendre, juste un petit moment, s'il te plait ?"

Harry lui fit signe qu'il attendrait. Toute la journée, elle avait été distante alors que c'était leur dernier jour ensemble avant un long mois. A travers la porte entre les wagons, il la vite se dirigeait vers Ron et Hermione. Comme d'habitude, Ginny avait attaché ses longs cheveux avec un ruban vert. Harry adorait ces petites choses qui la définissait si bien. Ses yeux s'arrêterent sur son visage, s'il avait grandi, elle aussi. Et à 16ans, elle semblait 2 ans plus âgée. Une des raisons qu'il le rendait impatient de dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble était de ne plus devoir se cacher lorsqu'il voulait la regarder.

"Ron, je peux te parler ?" Ginny interrompit son frère et sa petite amie.

Ron grogna : "Mhm, qu'est-ce que tu veux; Ginny ?"

"Euh, en fait, je voudrais te parler de toi et Hermione."

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, tous deux se demandant ce que Ginny voulait leur dire.

"Et aussi, d'Harry et moi…"

"Harry et toi ?"

"Nous sommes ensembles." Ron fit des yeux ronds alors que Ginny continua : "Depuis Noël…comme toi et Hermione…"

"QUOI ????"

Harry pouvait voir Ron viré au rouge… Ginny devait probablement lui annoncer pour eux deux. Quelque part dans son cœur, Harry était soulagé. Il mit ses mains sur la poignée de porte et tandis que la porte s'ouvrit doucement, il put entendre la dispute.

" Et pourquoi je ne pourrais rien dire aux parents ? "

Harry entendit Ginny "A cause de la règle ! Idiot !"

"Quelle règle ?" Ron cria, incrédule. Mais il se calma "Ohh, cette règle…"

Harry préféra qu'il valait mieux se cacher derrière la porte, qu'il refermat mais pas entièrement, afin de les entendre. Il se demandait franchement ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Il regarda Hermione, elle semblait comprendre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

Ron commenca à parler : "Ok, Ginny, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais ! Je veux que tu saches que cette règle ne m'ennuie pas !"

Ginny le regarda avec horreur : "Ron ! Tu ne peux pas tricher ! Pas avec cette règle ! Pas avec nos parents !"

"Je ne le ferais."

Hermione lui demanda, avec colère : "Tu ne tricheras pas ?"

Ron lui prit la main "Tu connais la règle ?"

"Bin… oui… Ginny m'en a parlé le mois dernier…" Hermione sourit maladroitement.

"Alors…." Ron était plus que sérieux. "Si tu veux vraiment venir, tu peux venir… Au Terrier… Et je dirais que nous sommes ensembles."

Hermione était toute sourire. Elle se pencha sur Ron et l'embrassa. Mais il furent interrompus par Ginny, furieuse.

"Ron ! Je ne peux pas te croire ! Tu es si… SI MATURE !!!" Ginny n'esquissait même pas un sourire. "Mais tu as seulement 16 ans ! Tu crois vraiment savoir si Hermione sera la femme de ta vie ? A 16 ans ?"

Mais la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer n'eut pas l'effet escompté par Ginny. Cela ne fit que rendre Hermione et Ron plus fous l'un de l'autre.

"Hey ! Je vous parle !"

Ron, exaspéré, se tourna vers Ginny. "Tu pourrais être plus calme !… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'embête tant. J'aime Hermione, probablement depuis que j'ai 12ans. Alors laisses moi vivre."

"Ron, tu ne comprends rien. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, c'est à propos de moi et d'Harry."

Ron se mordit les lèvres. "Ginny, Tu es trop jeune pour avoir une relation sérieuse. Et je ne te soutiens pas du tout dans cette affaire, même si tu adores Harry."

Ron eut une révélation à retardement "Harry et toi ?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. " Et… Tu savais…"

Hermione fit la moue. Ce fut sa réponse.

Ron continua : "Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ?… My petite sœur et mon meilleur ami ?"

Ron n'était pas tellement en colère, mais plutôt agréablement surpris. Il savait qu'Harry s'accrochait à une fille, et bien qu'il lui avait souvent demandé qui était la fille, Harry n'avait jamais laché le morceau. Et cette discretion prouvait qu'Harry tenait à Ginny. Harry et Ginny….

"Harry et toi… j'arrive pas à y croire…"

"Ron, descends sur Terre…La raison pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, c'est que cet été, Harry viendra à la maison et que je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne veux rien dire aux parents… Sur Harry et moi. Tu es même d'accord avec moi pour dire que je suis trop jeune pour avoir une relation sérieuse.

"Je sais ! C'est vrai que tu es jeune, mais d'un autre côté, je suis assez sûr des sentiments d'Harry… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça."

"Ron, tu ne comprends pas… Je sais que je suis trop jeune, c'est pourquoi j'espérais que tu penserais la même chose pour toi et Hermione…. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas apparemment. Tu aurais pu m'aider à contrecarrer la règle… Mais j'avais tort, tu aimes Hermione et tu es prêt à le dire aux parents. Mais… j'ai 16ans… Je ne peux pas aller voir nos parents et leur dire.. qu'Harry est l'homme de ma vie… l'homme que j'épouserais…. le père de mes enfants… Je ne sais même pas s'il sera l'homme des mes 17ans…"

Harry sentit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le fond du wagon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et il perdit tout à coup son équilibre et se forçat à s'asseoir. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il se concentra sur le paysage, le train ne roulait plus en pleine campagne, bientôt il serait à Londres, bientôt il allait quitter Ginny… Ou était est-ce elle qui allait le quitter ?…

/* A SUIVRE */


	4. part 4

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

TENDRES ANNEES

part 4 -

Harry descendit du train et jeta un sort à son chaudron, pour que celui ci puisse le suivre sur le quai. Il vit Hermione et Ron, main dans la main, marcher en face de lui. Ils étaient clairement amoureux et cela rendit Harry plus triste qu'avant. Il entendit son prénom. Ginny se dirigeait vers lui.

"Mais t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout, je t'ai pas trouvé !"

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle. Peut être qu'il devait la rejeter. Mais il n'en était évidemment pas capable. Elle ne comprendrait pas, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu tout à l'heure. Il décida de garder le silence. Elle le regarda avec son air curieux. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il prit sa main et la fit venir à lui. Elle le laissa faire. Bientôt ils s'embrassèremnt passionément. Harry savait que c'était le dernier baiser avant des semaines.

Le quai se remplissait de monde et les parents de Ginny n'allaient pas tarder à les retrouver, ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, elle, ses bras sur ses épaules, lui, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle commença à parler, tandis qu'Harry lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. "Je crois que tu vas vraiment me manquer".

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens au Terrier en Août, Ron m'a demander de passer."

Elle commença à parler, tandis qu'Harry lui effleurait ses cheveux de la main. "Tu vas vraiment me manquer."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens au Terrier en Août, Ron m'a invité."

Elle fronça les sourcils et Harry le remarqua. Quelque part, il n'était pas très surpris. Ginny savait que ça aurait dû être à elle de lui demander de venir. Mais il y avait toujours cette règle assez stupide. Soudainement, elle se sentit perdue, elle ne voulait pas quitter Harry, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il devrait venir directement chez elle, au Terrier, ainsi ils ne seraient pas séparés.

"Harry, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir." Dit-elle, rapidement.

Mais avant qu'elle continue, Harry se détacha d'elle et fit un pas en arrière. Ginny le regarda, perplexe.

Il devait penser qu'elle allait le quitter, ou que… Elle devait s'expliquer.

"Harry ! Crois moi…" Ginny voulut parler, mais Harry lui murmura un 'chut' entre ses lèvres.

"Ginny ! Ma chérie !!!" Ginny sentit qu'elle était attirée dans les bras de quelqu'un. Sans levée la tête, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère. L'an dernier, Ginny avait été plus qu'embarrassée par l'accueil de sa famille, cette année, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder Harry. Il la regardait bizarrement. Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, avant qu'elle lui parle. Il lui sourit tendrement. Et Ginny se sentit entourée d'un sentiment d'amour qui la fit sourire. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils s'étaient tout dit. Les regards amoureux pouvaient tout dire.

Ginny passa le mois suivant à travailler avec Percy au Ministère. Son job n'était pas vraiment excitant, mais elle avait gagné un petit peu d'argent. Elle avait passé le mois assise derrière un bureau, à penser à Harry. Il lui manquait terriblement. Depuis le dernier jour où elle l'avait vu, elle avait attendu un signe de lui. Elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres, mais il n'y avait jamais eu aucune réponse. Elle pressentait que cet été avait été le pire qu'il avait vécu. Elle s'était renseigné, et même Ron ne reçevait aucune réponse. 

Le 31 Juillet au matin, Ginny se réveilla. C'était son dernier jour de boulot et l'anniversaire d'Harry, mais plus que tout, c'était la fin du mois de Juillet, et donc qu'Harry serait là dans les prochains jours. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, de meilleure humeur que d'habitude.

Ginny était pleine de joie "Salut Maman !"

"Bonjour ma chérie."

Ginny prit son assiette que sa mère lui tendait et se dirigea vers la table. Molly Weasley vint également s'asseoir à la table, en face de sa fille. Ginny savait que dans quelques secondes, sa mère voudrait lui parler. C'était le rituel du matin entre les deux femmes de la maison, avant que tous les hommes descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

"Dernier jour. Contente ?"

Ginny commença à couper ses pancakes.

"Tu peux pas savoir."

Molly Weasley sourit du manque de motivation de sa fille car elle lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Même cheveux, même yeux, même caractère. Tout le monde pouvait dire qu'elles étaient mère et fille. Elle savait que sa fille attendait avec impatience la fin du mois. Elle suspectait que la fin de son job d'été au Ministère n'était pas la seule raison du fait que Ginny soit heureuse. Une fille ne pouvait se cacher de sa mère. Molly Weasley avait deviné autre chose. Ginny n'avait pas parlé d'Harry une seule fois dans le mois. Elle aurait quelque peu souhaiter que sa fille lui parle, mais seize ans était un âge difficile, et elle ne devait pas forcer sa fille à des confidences. Du moins, elle pouvait toujours essayer…

"Ton père ira probablement chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante dans les prochains jours."

Ginny savait ce que sa mère essayait de faire, mais elle s'était promis de ne pas rougir à tout ce qu'elle entendait sur Harry. Elle échoua lamentablement quand ses joues se rosirent.

"Tu l'aimes toujours aussi fort ?"

Ginny grimaça "Maman…"

"C'est pas si grave que ça !"

"Maman !" Ginny n'étais en colère, c'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec sa mère. Elle pourrait faire une bourde et laisser passer l'info comme quoi ils étaient déjà ensemble. "Je ne veux pas en parler."

Molly Weasley soupira. Intérieurement, elle souriait, mais elle savait que cela pourrait vexer Ginny si elle lui souriait directement. "Ginny… Tu sais, ton père et moi…"

Ginny posa sa fourchette. Combien de fois avait-elle déjà entendu cette histoire ?! Et en plus, c'était impossible d'arrêter sa mère quand elle la racontait.

"Maman, je sais déjà tout ça. Vous étiez amoureux depuis tout petits… Bla, bla, blaaaaa."

"Ginny ! Oui, nous l'étions ! Mais je n'ai pas su que ton père l'était avant mes 18ans !"

Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Ginny n'avait pas jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire. Molly Weasley s'aperçut qu'elle avait maintenant tout l'attention de sa fille.

"Bien sûr, nous étions inséparables, nous sortions toujours ensemble. Mais ton père n'a jamais fait aucune approche avant la fin de nos années à Poudlard."

Ginny en ouvrit la bouche de surprise, Molly Weasley continua "Il a peut être alors penser qu'il allait me perdre et du coup, là il s'est déclaré. Puis il a eu son poste au Ministère de la Magie, et nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard."

Ginny était muette, elle avait toujours penser qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années avant de se marier.

"Peut être qu'Harry se déclarera comme ton père, quand il quittera Poudlard. Cest seulement dans un an."

Ginny regarda sa mère. Elle avait raison, Harry ne resterait plus qu'un an à Poudlard. Et sa mère, au lieu de lui remonter le moral, venait juste de faire le contraire.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, si Harry ne remarque jamais comme tu es jolie, un autre le fera."

Ginny décida qu'elle avait assez mangé et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Occupée. Elle frappa 3 fois.

"Ron, sors de là !"

"Une minute !" cria Ron à travers la porte.

Cinq minutes après, Ron n'était toujours pas sorti. Ginny se placa devant la porte, les bras croisés. "Ron, si tu ne sors pas de là maintenant, je vais être en retard !"

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut.

"Il était temps !" Ginny le poussa de côté pour entrer. "Ah ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?" Une odeur empestait la salle de bains.

Voyant la bouteille de parfum de son père, elle se mit à rire : "Hermione arrive aujourd'hui ?"

Ron sourit et disparut aussitôt. Ginny rangea le flacon en maudissant Ron d'être aussi stupide de se parfumer autant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Hermione depuis qu'il était avec elle. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Se rappelant du discours de sa mère, elle se cotempla plus précisément. Elle était jolie, mais sans plus. Harry lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'aimait pas les filles qui essayaient de le séduire, il l'avait même fait rire quand il lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait qu'elle aussi l'avait séduit à sa manière. Ginny s'était vite aperçu qu'Harry pouvait être très charmeur en envoyant ce genre de compliments.

Mais pour le moment, elle se voulait plus attirante. Elle ferma la porte à double tour et jeta un sort. Un flash de la couleur de ses cheveux l'éblouit pendant quelques secondes. Elle hésita avant de se regarder, mais pris son courage à deux mains, et se retourna vers le miroir. "Génial !"

"Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé à tes cheveux ?" lui demanda Percy quand elle descendit à la cuisine.

Tous ses frères la regardèrent ! Même Arthur Weasley semblait surpris. "Wow."

Molly Weasley sourit pleinement à sa fille et lui dit : "Je pense que cela te vieillit." Elle savait que c'était la seule réponse que Ginny voulait entendre. Ginny voulait donner cet effet là. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus long et droits, mais plus courts et un petit peu bouclés, grâce au sort du sèche cheveux.

Après que Percy et Ginny aient quitté la cuisine, Arthur Weasley regarda sa femme. "Je sens les ennuis."

Molly alla l'embrasser. "Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que maintenant, elle se prend pour une adulte, qu'elle aura bienôt un petit ami, qu'elle se mariera, aura des enfants et nous oubliera de nous amener nos petits enfants et…"

"Arthur ! Elle a seulement 16ans !"

"Mhm…." Arthur Weasley n'était pas tout à fait convaincu. "Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir 16ans."

"Tout nos enfants doivent grandir."

"Je sais…. Mais si vite ?"

/*** A SUIVRE. ***/


	5. part 5

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */

TENDRES ANNEES

- part 5 -

Vers 15h, Percy vint rendre visite à Ginny dans le bureau où elle travaillait.

" Ginny ? "

Ginny était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, rêvant de quelque chose que seule elle pouvait savoir.

" Mhm, Percy ?" Elle se tourna vers lui.

" Comme c'est ton dernier jour et que tu as fini tous tes papiers, je pense que tu pourrais… partir… maintenant. "

Ginny se leva d'un coup " Merci Percy ! " Elle attrapa son sac et sortit en trombe. " Je te vois ce soir ! "

Percy la regarda quitter la pièce. Il savait que sa petite sœur n'était pas une accro du travail comme lui et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de la laisser partir plus tôt. Il regarda sa montre. Il serait seulement au Terrier dans 5 heures. Lui, il avait du travail, se dit-il.

Ginny se dépêcha sur le chemin de la maison, et tandis qu'elle arrivait au Terrier, elle vit Ron en sortir. " Ginny ! Tu n'étais pas sensée rentrer à la maison si tôt… "

" Je sais, mais Percy m'a laissé partir. " Ginny regarda son frère, bien habillé ? Il allait quelque part. " Où tu vas ? "

Il sembla embarrassé par la question. " Euh… Tu te souviens pas ? Hermione vient aujourd'hui. "

" Aaah, c'est pour ça que tu t'es parfum… "

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car elle vit sa mère approchait derrière Ron. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans son sac à main. Sans voir Ginny, Molly Weasley pressa Ron " Aller, dépêches toi ! Si on est pas là-bas d'ici 30min, ils nous attendront ! "

Ron regarda sa mère d'un œil désapprobateur. Molly Weasley remarqua alors sa fille sous le porche de la maison. Elle sembla aussi surprise que Ron de voir sa fille présente. " Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

" Je suis rentrée plus tôt… "

Sa mère continua : " C'est embêtant, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! Bon, tant pis, on doit y aller."

Confuse, Ginny voulut savoir où ils allaient. " Je viens avec vous. "

Ron et sa mère sse regardèrent, interloqués. Sa mère protesta : " Ginny, je ne suis pas sûre… "

" Je suis déjà habillé et prête, on y va ! "

Ron interrogea sa mère du regard, celle-ci finit par acquiescait. " Aller, Ginny… Ron… Dans la voiture… "

Ginny remarqua que Ron n'était pas d'accord avec leur mère, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle detestait les secrets, surtout entre les différents membres de la famille. Ron s'installa rapidement dans la voiture à côté de sa mère, et Ginny remarqua des regards entre sa mère et son frère. Après dix minutes sur la route, Ginny décida de briser le silence.

" Ils vont attendre… Qui ça, ils ? "

Molly Weasley regarda sa fille dans son rétro-viseur, Ginny était tout sourire, elle semblait avoir deviner. Ginny commença à tapoter nerveusement sur le siège. Elle était si impatiente de revoir Harry. Elle regarda dans son petit sac et en sortit un petit miroir dans lequel elle s'observa pendant deux longues minutes. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais un peu de blush suffirait.

" Ron, donnes moi le sac à main de maman. "

Ron marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et tendit le sac à sa sœur, qu'elle se dépêcha de prendre. Elle plongea la main dedans et après quelques secondes demanda à sa mère : 

" Maman où est ton maquillage ? "

Ron se tourna vers sa sœur, difficilement, car sa ceinture lui sciait son cou.

" Du maquillage ? Pour quoi faire ? "

" Est-ce que je te pose des questions quand tu mets l'eau de cologne de papa ? " répondit Ginny, plutôt vexée.

Molly Weasley rit sous cape, tandis qu'elle garait la voiture sur le parking de la gare. " Aller, dépêchez vous, vous deux, ne vous fâchez pas maintenant. "

Molly avait souvent pensé qu'Hermione s'interressait à Harry, mais il devenait de plus en plus clair, qu'elle et Ron s'entendaient plus que de simples amis.

" Ginny ! Je ferme la voiture maintenant ! "

Ginny était toujours dans la voiture, essayant de raidir ses cheveux. Irrité, Ron passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre.

" Ginny ! On va être en retard à cause de toi ! "

" Ok ! " Ginny sauta de la voiture et murmura : " Je voulais simplement être parfaite. "

Alors que leur mère prenait un ticket de stationnement, Ron lui répondit : " T'inquiètes, je suis sûr qu'Harry pense déjà que tu es parfaite. " Ginny lui sourit, finalement son frère n'était pas bien méchant, et peut être disait-il la vérité et qu'Harry avait une haute opinion d'elle.

Les trois Weasley se dirigèrent vers le quai par lequel arrivait le train d'Hermione et Harry arrivait. Pendant un mois, Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de penser qu'elle avait été injuste avec Harry. Il n'était pas stupide, il pouvait connaître la vérité. Il n'y avait pas eu une heure sans qu'elle pense à lui. Chaque nuit, elle a rêvé d'être dans ses bras. Mais à chaque fois, elle étreignait seulement son oreiller. Dans quelques minutes, elle pourrait l'étreindre, sentir son corps. Elle soupira. Son corps. Il la rendait toujours étrangement bien. Pourtant elle avait aussi découvert que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui manquait. Ses yeux verts. Ses yeux verts plein d'amour pour elle. C'est ce qui lui manquait le plus.

Soudain, elle vit ces yeux verts. Ils la regardaient avec une passion incroyable. Elle en oublia où elle était, elle oublia la gare, sa mère, son frère et elle ne remarqua même pas Hermione marchant aux côtés d'Harry. Il était enfin là. Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à leur hauteur souriant à leurs petits amis respectifs. Les quatres se sentirent un peu mal à l'aise ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir devant Mme Weasley. Mais le malaise se dissipa très rapidement et après quelques minutes les couples se formèrent laissant Mme Weasley de côté. 

A peine arrivés au Terrier, les quatres amis montèrent de suite dans leurs chambres. Comme tous les ans, Hermione dormirait dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry dans celle de Ron. Et tandis qu'Harry déballait ses affaires avec Ron, Hermione déballait les siennes avec Ginny. 

" Alors, Hermione, comment passé un bon été ? " Ginny demanda. 

Hermione sourit " OH, il n'est pas encore fini et je parie qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'améliorer. "

Ginny ne dit rien, mais la sensation de savoir Harry au Terrier pour le reste du mois lui fit comprendre ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir.

" Mhm, Hermione ? "

Ginny eut soudain une idée.

" Oui ? " Hermione s'assit sur son lit, toute ouïe à ce qu'allait lui dire Ginny.

Ginny jouait avec un livre qu'elle avait pris de la valise à Hermione

" Tu penses que j'arriverais à voir Harry içi ? "

Hermione ne comprit pas bien, et la voyant confuse, Ginny continua " Enfin, tu sais bien… " Elle baissa la voix " Je ne veux pas que mes parents soient au courant. Mais j'aimerais bien… Hum.. passer quelques temps avec lui."

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et répondit, rêveuse. " Je pense… "

" Attends ! " Ginny se leva de son lit, alla fermer la porte et bondit sur le lit d'Hermione. " Je suis prête. "

Hermione sourit doucement, elle adorait Ginny comme une sœur et elle deviendrait sûrement la sienne dans le futur. " Je disais : je vois bien ce que tu veux dire, je veux aussi passer du temps avec Ron. "

" Mais ça va être plus facile pour vous, vous allez le dire à nos parents ! "

" C'est vrai… mais ! Grace à nous, toi et Harry vous passerez plus de temps ensemble et cela sans que ça paraisse louche. "

" Mouai… Je suis pas très convaincue. " Ginny sourit à son tour cependant. " Mais ça fera l'affaire… Alors ? Quand pensez-vous le dire à nos parents ? "

Hermione éclata de rire. " Quelle impatiente tu fais ! "

Tandis qu'un Alohomora se faisait entendre, Hermione murmura à Ginny " Sûrement ce soir… "

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre des filles et les voyant allongées, Ron demanda " Déjà fatiguées ? "

Il sauta aux côtés d'Hermione, laissant de ce fait Ginny s'enlever du lit. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Et comme le baiser durait, Harry et Ginny se sentirent peu désirés dans cette pièce. Harry indiqua le couloir à Ginny qui était déjà concentrée sur ses yeux verts. Elle se leva et le suivit.

Dans le couloir, il prit doucement sa main et la dirigea vers la chambre des garçons. Il lâcha sa main qu'elle entra dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle. Elle fit de même. Sans dire un mot, les deux s'enlaçèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement. Quand le baiser fût terminé, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Ginny lui sourire. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Coincé contre la porte, Harry ne pouvait faire un geste. Ginny le poussait contre le mur avec son corps plein de passion et d'amour. Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister et il adorait ce sentiment. 

/*** Il s'avère qu'après Ginny et Harry font quelque chose de pas très catholique o) Autrefois c'était une NC-17 story, mais fut enlevée comme toutes les histoires NC-17. Désolée pour le dérangement, mais quelque part, je suis totalement à 100% avec cette décision d'enlever les NC-17, même si j'en ai un jour écrite une ! ***/

Ginny sentit Harry s'allonger auprès d'elle. Elle sourit et se lova contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front, et ses lèvres s'entre-mêlèrent à ses cheveux collés trempés par les minutes de plaisir qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Harry murmura à son oreille. " Définitivement le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. "

Ginny leva sa tête vers lui " Harry, tu es dégoutant. " Mais elle sourit tout de suite après. " Bon anniversaire ! "

Harry rit calmement tandis qu'elle replongeait sa tête dans son torse. Et ils se tûrent, contents de leur sort.

Mais bienôt, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Inconsciement, Ginny et Harry se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les pas s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils se regardèrent avec horreur et tout à coup Ginny sauta du lit avec les draps autour d'elle, Harry attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement. Ginny jeta les draps et ses vêtements sous le lit et mit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait mettre rapidement, c'est à dire une vielle robe qui traînait. Harry jeta un sort pour ouvrir la porte.

Harry regarda Ginny. Elle avait passé une des vieilles robes de Ron. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ginny pouffa dans sa main tandis qu'Hermione et Ron entraient dans la chambre.

" Salut vous deux ! Affamés ? " demanda Ron.

Ginny prit les devants et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. " Complètement affamés, on allait justement descendre. "

Harry sentit qu'elle le tirait dans le couloir. Les deux n'avaient pas remarqué qu'Hermione était restée bouche-bée dès que Ron avait ouvert la porte. Elle savait ! Quand Ron lui prit la main et l'embrassa, elle souria tout heureuse de sa découverte.

" Quoi, ma chérie ? " demanda Ron.

" Rien, rien… " Elle regarda le lit de Ron, complètement défait et avant que Ron ne regarde à ce lit, elle le poussa dans le couloir. 

" J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir . " Lui dit-elle.

Ron sourit. " Moi aussi. "

Mais Hermione n'avait pas entendu sa réponse. Elle était en train d'observer Ginny et Harry devant elle qui avaient l'air extrèmement complice. Les cheveux d'Harry était dans un désordre pas possible, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours dans un désordre pas possible… Mais ceux de Ginny… Et la robe qu'elle portait.

En bas des escaliers, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de regarder Ginny. Elle était fantastique. Ses cheveux, ses yeux… Il se souvint de son corps, de ses formes… Il regarda la robe et l'arrêta dans les escaliers.

" Hey, Ginny… "

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. " Mhm ? " Harry était tout sourire.

" Question : tu serais pas, hum, à poil, là dessous ? "

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa… " La ferme Harry ! " Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

/*** vous avez aimé ? moi ouiiiii, me suis pas mal amuser en l'écrivant… et vous ? .. ***/


	6. part 6

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */ TENDRES ANNEES 

- 6 -

Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine tout souriant et Molly Weasley se tourna vers eux et leur demanda ce qui les rendaient si contents. Ils évitèrent tous deux le regard de Mme Weasley. Ils furent sauvé par Hermione et Ron, qui entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine. Harry et Ron s'assirent côte à côte et Ginny s'était à peine assise, qu'elle sentit que quelqu'un la prenait par le bras. Hermione lui chuchota: "Je veux parler ! Maintenant! "

Ginny soupira et regarda Harry. Il commenca à se lever, mais Hermione lui jeta un regard l'ordonnant de se rasseoir. Il compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contredire et se rassit. Hermione emmena Ginny à l'étage et ferma la porte à clé derrière elles. Hermione semblait furieuse.

« Ginny ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione n'avait pas fini : « Tu pensais qu'on allait pas deviner ? Ginny ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies fait ! »

"Hermi..."

Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Nan, je veux rien entendre. »

« Ce que… »

Hermione soupira : « Je trouve ça dégoutant. »

Un peu surprise, Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui demanda tout bas : « Vraiment ? Dégoutant ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Que *c'est* dégoutant ?"

Hermione se détourna encore un peu plus de son amie. Et comme elle ne répondait pas, Ginny insista. « Je ne trouve pas ça dégoutant, et je pense pas que tu trouves ça dégoutant non plus ou que tu sois choquée tant que ça. »

Hermione renifla. Ginny la prit par le bras et la força à se tourner vers elle. Hermione pleurait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te choque au juste ? » Ginny se sentait désolée pour elle.

« Hermione, je suis désolée. »

Hermione se tourna tout à coup, en colère.

« Ne sois pas désolée pour moi, Ginny ! » 

Mais elle s'effondra en larme sur le tapis, la tête enfoncée dans ses mains. Ginny s'assit près d'elle et commença à la réconforter comme elle pouvait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas ? »

La question surprit Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son frère et Hermione pouvaient avoir des problèmes. « Quoi ? Qui ? Ron ne t'aime pas ?"

"Oui.Et je sais pas pourquoi ! Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il tenait à moi… Il m'a même demandé de l'ép… » Hermione s'arrêta net puis continua : « Il ne me le dit jamais… » Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire « … Ou même le prouver, il ne me le prouve jamais. Quand je vous vois toi et Harry, ça me rend jalouse.»

Ginny laissa échapper un « Oooh » qui fit sourire Hermione. 

« Je me sens ridicule » fit-elle.

Ginny sourit « Ne sois pas bête. Je peux te dire… » Ginny attrapa un mouchoir sur son bureau et le tendit à Hermione qui le prit immédiatement.

« Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais vu Ron si amoureux. Enfin, je pense qu'il l'est. Tout le mois il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi parce que tu es la seule personne à laquelle il pense. Et j'en ai marre, Hermione ! J'en ai marre d'ententre : elle me manque, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle…. Et ça, toute la journée !!! »

Ginny avait si bien imité son frère qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur tandis qu'elle se séchait les yeux.

« Hermione. Il t'aime. Je suis sûre de ça... ET même s'il montre qu'il ne veut pas de toi… T'inquiètes pas, ça reste un gars de 17ans avec des hormones et tout le tsouin-tsouin… Il pense à plus ! Enfin ! Tu sais quoi !"

"Ginny... Tu es une vraie soeur pour moi." Et elle se leva.

"Purée, Ginny, je ne peux pas descendre comme ça !" Hermione lui montra ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Hermione, tu es la plus douée de l'école… »

« Voui ! Mai je n'ai jamais appris le sort pour les yeux rouges, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. »

Ginny la rassura « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le connais depuis ma première année. » Ginny jeta le sort sur Hermione qui sortit juste après l'avoir remerciée. Ginny jeta également un sort sur elle-même. Elle était maintenant mieux habillée et elle descendit à la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione et Ginny n'avait trouvé que Madame Weasley en train de préparer à manger.

« Maman ? Où sont Ron et Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie, ils semblaient plutôt pressés d'aller quelque part où je n'étais pas. »

Molly Weasley vit les deux filles faire une grimace. « Ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les deux, comme vous deux des fois. »

Ginny et Hermione s'assayèrent à table, Hermione montra la fenêtre à Ginny. Harry et Ron étaient en train de marcher dans le jardin.

« Harry, je suis nerveux. »

« A propos ? »

« Ce soir, Hermione… »

Harry regarda son ami. Etait-il possible que Ron avait prévu d'*être* avec Hermione ce soir ?

« Je veux pas savoir » Harry prétendit d'être dégouté. Mais rapidement, cette discussion lui fit penser à Ginny. Elle lui manquait déjà. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout s'était passé très vite entre eux, et il regrettait maintenant d'être aller aussi vite. Peut être que Ginny allait penser qu'il était avec seulement pour… se satisfaire… Ils étaient ensemble depuis six mois maintenant, tous les deux savaient que c'était la prochaine étape dans une relation, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger… Mais si tôt ?

« Tu penses que l'épouser est une erreur ? »

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question, Harry regarda Ron avec horreur. Ron était sérieux et comme Harry ne semblait pas bouger, il continua : « Bien sûr, nous devrons peut être prendre un appart ou une maison. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de parler de ça. Il était en train de rêver… Bien sûr qu'il rêvait. Il regarda le Terrier et vit Hermione et Ginny les regarder attentivement.

« Je tuerais rien que pour savoir ce qu'ils se disent… » dit Hermione.

« Yep, tu pourrais tuer Draco… » répondit Ginny, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait captiver Harry autant qu'un match de Quiddich.

Harry commença à reprendre ses esprits : "Ron ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas te marier avec Hermione ? A 17 ans ? Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! »

Ron ne s'attendait pas à cette reaction de la part d'Harry.

« Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? »

« J'ai fait ma demande le dernier jour d'école. »

« QUOI ? »

« Elle a dit que ça serait de la folie et qu'elle me donnerait une réponse plus tard. »

« Evidemment. »

« Elle a dit oui dans son dernier message. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Un ciel splendide, sans nuages. Ca avait été un jour si parfait… jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ron, t'es fou… Tu peux pas temarier. »

« Harry, je sais ce que tu penses de nous, que nous sommes trop jeunes mais tu es le premier à savoir combien on est amoureux… »

« Ron ! » Harry se fachait « Je suis amoureux de ta sœur et c'est pas pour ça que je vais l'épouser ! »

Harry se souvint qu'il parlait au frère de Ginny et qu'il venait de faire une bourde, vu la tête que Ron faisait.

« Enfin, pas pour le moment… Hermione et toi êtes ensemble à peu près autant de mois que Ginny et moi… Pourquoi êtes vous si pressés ? … Pourquoi ? »

Toujours dans la cuisine, Hermione devenait très nerveuse… Est-ce que Ron était en train de dire à Harry ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire ? « Je veux vraiment savoir… »

Ginny vit Hermione se lever et pratiquement courir vers Ron et Harry. Elle allait se lever à son tour quand sa mère lui demanda de rester à table. Elle n'osa pas protester, se demandant ce que lui voulait sa mère.

« Ginny ? »

« Maman ? »

« Comme nous sommes seules pour un moment, j'en profite pour te parler. »

Ginny pouvait déjà sentir les problèmes arriver.

« Ok… »

« Ginny, je sais ce qu'il se passe ».

« Ce qu'il se passe ? … » De quoi sa mère était-elle exactement au courant ?

« Ginny…. Toi et Harry, bien sûr… Tu t'es changée deux fois depuis que tu es de retour de la gare. »

Ginny rougit tout à coup. Elle détestait rougir comme ça, si rapidement. Mais Molly Weasley ne voulait pas embarrasser sa fille, elle voulait juste savoir. Peut-être qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais après tout, son gène de la curiosité était connue de tous car elle l'avait transmis à tous ses enfants.

« C'est sérieux ?" Demanda-t-elle dans un ton n'engageant pas de conflit.

Ginny se sentit mourir. Devoir s'expliquer devant sa mère, quelle horreur !

« Très sérieux. » Ginny le dit si bas que sa mère la fit répéter.

« Quoi ? »

Ginny éclaircit sa gorge et dit plus fort : « Aussi sérieux qu'un couple peut l'être. »

Ginny attendait maintenant la réaction de sa mère. Celle-ci se leva d'un coup et dit à sa fille : « Ok, tu n'as pas à être plus précise… » Elle semblait perplexe cependant. « Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas à le dire à ton père pour le moment. Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas encore prêt à perdre sa seule fille. »

Ginny se leva rapidement et allait quitter la cuisine quand sa mère lui posa la question : « Ginny, es-tu heureuse ? »

Ginny sourit à la mère la plus fantastique… sa mère… « Je pourrais pas l'être plus. »

Sa mère lui sourit à son tour. « Ah, et euh, je ne suis pas encore grand-mère et je ne veux pas l'être pour le moment. »

Ginny explosa de rire et quitta la cuisine.

Ginny sortit dans le jardin. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à la discussion qu'elle venait juste d'avoir avec sa mère. Pas besoin de le cacher, sa mère avait tout deviné. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle pouvait voir Harry tant qu'elle le voulait, sa mère lui avait juste donné la permission. Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir encore faire attention avec son père mais Ginny était sûre qu'il allait approuver. Elle adorait ses parents. Elle pensait aussi comme elle avait été stupide de croire la fameuse tradition. Comme elle avait rejeté Harry ! Pour rien ! Harry était comme un fils pour eux. Ron avait accepté leur couple, alors pourquoi pas le reste de la famille. Elle n'avait plus à être effrayée de cette tradition. Elle aimait Harry, enfin aimer, un grand mot… Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi, elle savait que des sentiments très forts étaient partagés.

Elle vit finalement celui qui l'intéressait dans le fond du jardin. Mais il ne semblait pas content. Et rapidement, elle vit qu'il était en train de se disputer avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Hermione ! Je te comprends pas ! Toi qui est toujours la première à suivre les règles ! Se marrier à 17 ans ne te dérange pas ? »

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione ? Et Ron ? Ils allaient se marier ? Ginny se sentit un poil trahi par Hermione. Plus tôt dans leur chambre, Hermione lui avait dit que Ron ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait mais il l'avait quand même demander en mariage ? Hermione était nerveuse à propos de tout ça et tout ce que Ginny avait pensé c'est qu'Hermione et Ron n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle encore ! Elle avait besoin qu'on lui explique. Elle courut vers eux.

Hermione cria « J'ai dit oui à cause de cette fichue tradition ! »

« J'arrive pas à vous croire ! Vous faites une connerie immense. » dit Harry, préférant baisser le ton quand il vit Ginny arriver vers eux.

Dégouté, Ron finit : « Merci pour ton support, Harry. »

Harry prit Ginny par le bras et l'éloigna, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler à son frère. Ron et Hermione décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez de se disputer et partirent vers le bureau.

« C'est quoi le souci, Harry ? » Ginny reprenait son souffle. « Ils se marient vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesa. « Oui ! Et ne me dis pas qu'ils ont raison ! »

Ginny l'arrêta et secoua la tête « Mais ils sont fous ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit. »

« Non, mais tu ne comprends pas… Je sais pourquoi ils veulent se marier. »

Ginny avait décidé de tout lui expliquer à propos de la tradition. Mais Harry lui prit la main. Peut-être qu'elle s'énerverait mais il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je sais tout à propos de la tradition. Ginny… Je sais que tes parents ne nous autoriseront pas à sortir ensemble, enfin, si, sauf si on leur dit que c'est pour la vie…»

Ginny voulut parler mais elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas fini.

« Je veux être avec toi, Ginny… Mais je n'ai pas prévu de t'épouser. … » Il vit que Ginny se mordait les lèvres. Il lui sourit  « Enfin, pas si tôt… » Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Ginny. « Ron et Hermione sont convaincus qu'ils doivent se marier pour être ensemble. Je ne pense pas la même chose. C'est tout. J'espère que tu comprends. »

Ginny baissa la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Harry… » Elle plongea dans le vert de ses yeux. "Je sais bien ce que tu veux dire, parce que… c'est pareil pour moi. Je ressens exactement la même chose. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on se sépare en Juin. A cause de cette tradition… »

Harry sentit son cœur se contracter. Ginny avait vraiment pensé à casser avec lui… Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« Et… pour la tradition, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire. »

Harry lui demanda pourquoi.

« Ma mère sait tout de nous… Et je précise… « tout » de toi et moi… »

Harry parut horrifié. Comment allait-il réagir devant Madame Weasley maintenant ? Ginny se rapprocha de lui.

« Et ce mois-ci va être un mois extra. »

Harry ne savait pas resister à la moue que lui faisait Ginny. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour elle. Quand Ginny put enfin parler, elle dit en plaisantant : « Ok, ne fait pas ça devant mon père. Il serait capable de te tuer. » 

Harry lui sourit et se souvint des fiancailles de Ron et Hermione.

« Je pense qu'il tuera d'abord Ron. »

Ginny s'écarta soudain de Harry. Si sa mère acceptait qu'elle voit Harry alors pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne pouvait faire la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas à se marier à cause de cette tradition !

« Oh non ! Quand est-ce qu'ils ont prévu de le dire à mes parents ? »

Harry esssaya de garder son sérieux.

« Ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? Au dîner ? » Ginny avait perdu tout sens de l'humour.

« Je pense. »

Ginny n'eut pas le temp de répondre que Mrs Weasley appela pour le dîner. Elle vit Hermione et Ron entrer dans le Terrier.

« Oh purée, faut que je parle à Ron avant ! » Lâchant la main d'Harry, elle fila vers le Terrier.

/*** Et voilà…. Enfin la suite ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ***/


	7. part 7

/* Disclaimer : all these characters are from and belong to J.K Rowling */ TENDRES ANNEES 

- part 7 -

Harry regarda Ginny s'éloigner vers le Terrier. Il sourit quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore changé de robe. Durant ces derniers mois, Harry avait découvert que Ginny avait un don de le faire sourire en toute occasion. Dès qu'il se sentait triste, elle était là pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait aussi découvert que ce que lui avait dit Ron il y a longtemps était vrai. Ginny n'avait été timide que devant lui durant ses quatre premières années à Poudlard. Depuis ses 14ans, Ginny était un vrai clown pour lui. Elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien. Elle avait rapidement démontrée qu'elle avait le même sens de l'humour que ses frères jumeaux, le même sale caractère que Ron, le même sérieux parfois que Percy, et aussi curieuse et gentille que tout le reste de la famille. Pour Harry, Ginny était simplement splendide dans tous les sens du terme.

Il dit tout haut : "Je l'adore."

Quand une main agrippa son épaule, il sursauta.

« Je le sais, Harry. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Arthur Weasley et soudain tout l'aplomb qu'il avait en lui, s'éffondra.

« Content de te revoir Harry, allons à l'intérieur. » Mr Weasley indiqua le Terrier, prétendant oublié ce qu'Harry venait juste de dire.

Harry était mal à l'aise en marchant aux côtés de Mr Weasley. D'un, il avait couché avec sa seule fille l'après midi même, et de deux, il venait juste de lui dire les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Pour Harry, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Et pour la première fois, il eut un manque d'envie d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine avec les autres Weasley.

Mais il ne put pas resister très longtemps à son destin. Il s'assit entre Ron et Ginny comme d'habitude. Il vit de suite que Ginny n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec son frère. Harry la regarda et lui sourit maladroitement.

"J'ai oublié de te dire que tes cheveux sont pas mal comme ça." Lui dit-il très bas.

Ginny le fixa du regard. Il aurait quand même pu lui dire plus tôt ! Mais elle s'aperçut qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter les mains sous la table. « Harry, tu es nerveux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

« Je ne suis pas nerveux… Pas du tout. » Il répondit mais Ginny savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Est-ce que c'était l'histoire de Ron et Hermione qui le rendait aussi nerveux ? Enervé oui, mais nerveux ? Quoique… Elle se sentait nerveuse aussi. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux l'après-midi ? Mais elle oublia rapidement cette idée. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux jours suivants.

Ses deux parents s'assirent et la famille commença à manger dans le silence complet.

Mme Weasley et son mari était en train de regarder leur seule fille et leur protégé. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire à ce couple qu'ils pensaient bien assorti. Ginny était radiante aux côtés d'Harry. Mais obsédés par le couple de Ginny et Harry, Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient loin de se douter qu'Hermione et Ron allaient les surprendre dans quelques minutes.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de regarder Ron. Il avait décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle au dessert. Elle était excitée, nerveuse mais heureuse. Ron semblait anxieux aussi mais essayait de se relaxer.

Harry n'osa regarder personne. Dès qu'il essayait de regarder Ginny, il sentait que ses parents le regarder et il ne voulait surtout pas croiser leur regard. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de plonger son nez dans son assiette.

Les pensées de Ginny étaient déchirées entre penser à Harry et penser à son frère. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'attirer l'attention d'Harry, mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Elle se demanda de nouveau à quoi pouvait bien penser Harry. Ginny s'aperçut qu'Hermione souriait bien bêtement, et que Ron n'arrêtait pas de tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Mais excepté ce petit son qui provenait du tapotement, un dîner au Terrier n'avait jamais été aussi calme.

Soudain, Ron se leva de sa chaise.

« Tout le monde ? J'ai un truc à vous dire. »

Ron sentit que tout le monde le fixait des yeux. Il entendit une petite voix lui dire « Ron, je pensais que tu le dirais au dessert. » Mais Ron ne répondit pas à Hermione, pourtant il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Ginny et Harry avaient baissé leurs fourchettes et étaient maintenant en train d'écouter leurs oreilles grandes ouvertes. Mr et Madame Weasley semblaient aussi très intéressés par ce petit spectacle et ils attendaient la fin de celui-ci. Ron s'éclaira la gorge et commença : "Depuis quelques temps déjà, Hermione et moi sommes très amoureux."

Ginny et Harry pouffèrent de rire. Ron se prenait trop au sérieux à leur goût. Mr et Mme Weasley étaient tout sourire. Et Arthur Weasley ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de sa femme dans la sienne en lui murmurant. « Je te l'avais dit. »

Ron continua : "Vous savez tous qu'on a fini les cours y'a un mois, et à la fin des cours… j'ai demandé Hermione en mariage."

Mme Weasley sentit la main de son mari serrait la sienne. Elle-même serrait tellement les dents qu'elle en avait mal à la machoire.

Hermione murmura : "J'ai dit oui."

Ses deux parents étaient tous les deux en colère. Et Ron n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'ils réagiraient de cette façon. Il avait pensé à une réaction et c'était totalement l'opposée de celle-ci.

Ginny sentit qu'Harry avait pose sa main sur sa cuisse et elle mit la sienne par-dessus. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses parents. Elle ne les avaient pratiquement jamais vu comme ça. Elle eut envie de parier avec Harry quel était le parent qui allait d'abord exploser. Harry se pencha vers elle, et comme si elle avait parler tout haut : « Ta mère. » Ginny explosa de rire.

"Ginny, Harry, dehors !"

Ginny et Harry regardèrent Mr Weasley et virent qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Ils s'exécutèrent dare-dare. Ils quittèrent la pièce, fermèrent la porte mais restèrent derrière. Ils entendirent Mr Weasley leur dire : « Et allez en haut ou dans le jardin mais laissez-nous tranquille ! L'un et l'autre ! »

Ginny sourit à Harry qui tenait sa main et qui la dirigeait vers les escaliers : "Ok, écoutons ton père… Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Ginny sourit de nouveau, elle savait que la dispute n'allait pas se retourner contre eux. Sur la dernière marche des escaliers, Harry s'assit et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Ils étaient à l'étage mais pouvaient encore entendre la dispute.

Ron cria :"On a decidé de se marier, vous avez juste à dire oui !"

Mme Weasley laissa sortir un « Non ! »

Mr Weasley s'accorda sur le point de vue de sa femme : « Tu ne te marieras pas si jeune ! »

Hermione tenta de parler : « Mais on est amoureux… »

« Mais vous vivez sous notre toit, et c'est nous qui décidons. » dit Mr Weasley.

Harry murmura : "Quelle tradition stupide…"

Hinny lui fit signe de se taire et descendit sur les fesses trios marches de l'escalier. Harry la suivit et l'entoura de ses bras.

Ils entendirent Ron crier : « Je déménage ! »

« Il n'en est pas question, Ronald ! Tu es toujours sous notre responsabilité !»

« Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Plusieurs de nos amis aménagent ensemble ! Une de nos amis est même enceinte ! »

« Ron, je pense pas que ce soit un bon exemple. » fit Hermione.

« Tais toi Hermione ! »

« Ron ! » cria Mme Weasley. « Tu n'as pas à être blessant ! »

Ginny et Harry entendirent les chaises bouger et virent Hermione quitter la pièce en pleurant. Elle renversa presqu'Harry et Ginny dans les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Ginny sauta au dessus d'Harry  et suivit Hermione.

Harry resta dans les escaliers mais les trois Weasley dans la salle à manger ne parlaient plus. Il fût tenté d'aller dans la cuisine pour mieux entendre et le fit rapidement. De là, il pouvait entendre clairement la conversation. Ron essayait d'expliquer pourquoi il voulait se marier mais ses deux parents n'acceptaient aucun de ses arguments. Harry était quand même soulagé que les parents de Ginny avaient le même point de vue que lui sur le mariage. Maintenant, il était libre de voir et d'aimer Ginny comme il l'entendait, car Molly et Arthur Weasley lui avaient tous deux donné leur accord. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Ron et Hermione avaient cru bon de continuer cette tradition. Tous deux n'étaient pas particulièrement à cheval sur les principes. Harry se rendit compte que lui et Ginny avaient été tous deux plus matures que Ron et Hermione, même si ces derniers parlaient mariage et eux non.

Après dix minutes, Ron sortit de la pièce. Harry alla le rencontrer dans le couloir.

« Je déménage, Harry. »

Harry le regarda, choqué. « T'es sûr ? »

« Ecoutes, ils ne me laissent pas me marier avec elle, alors la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est aménager ensemble pour le moment. »

Harry était perplexe "Tu vas dire ça comment à Hermione ?"

« Je vais lui dire que le mariage est simplement reculé. J'ai fait ma demande, elle a dit oui, je l'épouserai. »

"Et tes parents ?"

« Ils sont d'accord pour qu'on emménage ensemble, c'est déjà ça. »Ron sourit, après tout, il adorait ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas songer à se marier sans eux.

Ron monta vers la chamber des filles. Il trouva Ginny en train de réconforter Hermione et lui dit de les laisser tranquille. Ginny se leva et sortit.

"Hermione ?"

Elle était en train de sangloter. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer.

« Je suis désolé… » Hermione essayait de se calmer. « Et si nous aménagions plutôt ensemble que de se marier tout de suite ? »

Elle leva la tête et s'essuya un peu les yeux.

« Mais Ron ! C'est ce que je t'avais proposé et tu avais dit non ! »

Ron lui sourit maladroitement.

« Peut-être que j'avais tort à propos de ma famille… Et je suis désolé pour tout, j'ai fait que des erreurs. Je voulais pas te blesser. »

Elle lui sourit : « Ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est que tu te battes avec ta famille à cause de moi. »

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Herm. C'était ma faute. Je suis désolé. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

Elle l'embrassa sur ses lèvres : « Bien sûr… coloc… »

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Ginny demanda à Harry.

« Tes parents sont d'accord pour qu'ils aménagent ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? Hum… J'aimerais bien être à leur place… Vivre ensemble… »

« Hum, t'es sûre ? »

« Non. »

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire.

« Viens avec moi, Ginny. » fit Harry.

Il attrapa sa main et la guida vers la salle à manger où Mr et Mme Weasley étaient en train de parler.

"On ne peut pas payer pour eux. Ron devra prendre un boulot. » Mme Weasley semblait soucieuse.

« T'inquiètes pas. Ron sait ce qu'il doit faire. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il sera fier de nous montrer qu'il est capable de prendre en main sa vie."

Tous les deux se retournèrent quand ils virent Ginny et Harry.

« Ne nous dites pas que vous voulez aussi aménager ensemble." Dit Mr Weasley.

"Ou pire, qu'on veut se marier." Harry plaisanta. « Enfin, bon, justement, on veut vous dire qu'on a aucune envie de se marier, ni d'emménager ensemble… pour le moment… »

Ginny était tout sourire : « Ca c'est mon homme ! » pensa-t-elle. 

/***  Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapître là, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plû. ***/


	8. part 8

LES TENDRES ANNEES

- partie 8 : De retour à Poudlard - 

À la fin août, tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvant au Terrier commencèrent à sentir la rentrée approcher. Hermione et Ron avaient passé les derniers jours à rechercher un appartement ou une maison. Mais ils avaient seulement eu les moyens de trouver un petit appart dans au Pré au Lard. Albus Dumbledore avait été informé de l'idée de ces deux étudiants. Il avait quelque peu été surpris. Hermione et Ron étaient les premiers à avoir fait cette requête. 

Au Terrier,  Ginny et Harry étaient laissés à part, mais à vrai, ils s'en fichaient un peu. Ils pouvaient rester toute la journée ensemble sans être vu par quiconque de la maison. Ginny avait dit à Harry qu'elle était un petit peu jalouse de son frère. Mais si Harry aimait Ginny, il ne s'est pas senti envieux du tout. Pour lui, ces deux amis étaient encore trop jeunes pour commencer quelque chose d'aussi sérieux que le mariage. 

Un après-midi, Ginny et Harry se reposaient dans le jardin. Son dos contre un arbre, Harry avait ses bras autour de Ginny et elle jouait avec ses mains. 

"Tu t'ennuies de Poudlard ? " Lui demanda-t-elle. 

"Mhm, pas vraiment… Et toi ? " 

Ginny tourna sa tête et embrassa Harry. 

"Je vais m'ennuyer de toi." 

Harry la regarda dans ses yeux. 

"Je reste encore à Poudlard cette année !" 

Ginny savait cela, et elle essaya de lui expliquer. 

"Non, je veux dire… C'est votre dernière année, tu vas bosser tes devoirs et tu joueras au Quidditch tous les soirs…" 

Harry sourit "Oh… Tu penses que je vais t'oublier ?… juste comme ça ?! " il claqua ses doigts. 

 Elle prit sa main "Non, tu ne peux pas m'oublier, je suis inoubliable !…" 

"Mhm, et modeste…" il embrassa ses cheveux et continua de jouer avec. 

"Il y aura les week-ends au Pré au Lard… Mais tout le monde va là bas… " 

Harry ouvrit ses yeux… 

'"OH ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Tu penses que nous allons manquer d'intimité… " 

"Sans blague…" 

Harry réfléchit un moment. Comment ne pouvait-il pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Il y allait avoir comme un petit problème. Il ne pourrait pas résister de rester « éloigner » de Ginny aussi longtemps… 

Elle abaissa sa voix : "Comment on va faire ? " 

Harry reposa sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre… "Aucune idée…" 

Ginny s'enfonça dans les bras qui l'entouraient. 

Bientôt, tout alla très vite. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry s retrouvèrent dans le train pour Poudlard. Ginny semblait triste, et Harry était plus prévenant envers elle que jamais. Chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, il serrait sa main, effrayé de la perdre. 

"Où tu vas ? "il lui demanda lorsqu'elle essaya de récupérer sa main. 

Ginny le regarda et secoua sa tête "Aux WC !!! Je peux ? " 

Harry descendit de son siège et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine  "Bien sûr que tu peux." 

Mais rien ne commença vraiment avant la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Ginny s'était assise avec ses amis de son année et parlait avec l'un d'entre eux. Cela aurait pu être bien innocent si  ce cet ami n'était pas l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. 

D'où elle était assise, Ginny ne pouvait pas voir Harry, mais Hermione pouvait l'entendre. Harry était furieux de voir Ginny avec ce gars. 

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il ne sait pas que Ginny et moi on sort ensemble ? " 

Après quelques remarques, Hermione se tourna vers lui : "Harry ! ! ! Elle parle avec lui et rien d'autre ! " 

"Mais regardes-le. Il est totalement concentré sur ce qu'elle dit…! " 

"Harry ! ! "Hermione l'arrêta une fois encore "Mais t'es jaloux !" 

Harry essaya d'être détendu en regardant quelque part ailleurs '"Non, pas du tout." 

« Oh, que si, tu l'es… Tu es même très, très, très jal… " 

Harry se leva soudain et cria"Mais non, je ne le suis pas ! Arrête ça, Hermione ! "et il quitta la table pour sa tour. 

Ginny qui, comme tout le monde, avait entendu Harry crier,  s'était levée et était partie de suite pour la tour. Elle rechercha Harry pendant un moment et le trouva finalement dans son dortoir. 

"Bon sang, mais où étais-tu ? "lui demanda-t-elle. 

Harry fit une grimace: "Je devrais te poser cette question." 

Ginny écarquilla ses yeux, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. 

"Oui, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec William ? " 

Ginny ne réagit pas… Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi durement. Comment pouvait-il être si furieux contre elle pour une chose dont elle ne comprenait rien. En conclusion, aussi clairement que Hermione lui avait dit, Ginny dit à son tour à Harry : "Tu es jaloux" 

Harry fit de nouveau la tête "Non, je ne le suis pas." 

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une manière si drôle qu'il en sourit. Elle continua : « Oui, tu l'es. ». 

Elle l'embrassa "Tu es jaloux…" 

Il la saisit dans ses bras, la faisant tombant sur son lit. Coincée entre son lit et Harry, Ginny n'arrivait pas à bouger un doigt. Il abaissa sa tête et chuchota : "Ok, supposons je suis très jaloux… Tu m'aimes encore ? "et il l'embrassa. 

Ginny ne résista pas "Naturellement que je t'aime… Je t'aime Harry "et elle l'embrassa à son tour. 

Une heure plus tard, les deux d'entre eux sont entrés vers le bas dans le grand Hall et ont reposé ensemble le sourire devant Hermione et Ron. Hermione s'est penché vers le bas à eux et a chuchoté : "je sais ces sourires ! Tu es impossible ! Tous les deux ! ! " 

L'éclat de Harry et de Ginny dans un rire mais bientôt a dû garder quiet. Dumbledore a eu un discours à faire. 

Ginny oublia bien vite cette petite scène de jalousie. Harry passait beaucoup de temps au Quidditch et le peu de temps qu'il passait avec Ginny, il était simplement adorable. Beaucoup de filles enviaient Ginny. Son petit ami était le célèbre Harry Potter, c'était un excellent joueur de Quidditch et pour faire à sa popularité, il était l'un des garçons les plus séduisants de Poudlard.

Ginny savait que si elle allait voir Harry à ses entraînements de Quidditch, il ne serait plus très concentré sur le jeu. Mais lors d'une soirée où elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle alla sur le terrain de Quidditch dans les gradins. Et Ginny fût très étonnée… Elle se demanda combien de filles étaient là juste pour observer les entraînements… ou les joueurs… Elle regarda les joueurs et vit Harry très haut dans le ciel. Il était justement en train de faire un looping, et quand il le finit, il amorça une descente splendide sur les gradins. Au dernier moment, il tourna et fit un signe à la foule, qui était essentiellement féminin. La plupart des filles crièrent nerveusement. Quand Harry vit Ginny, il failli tomber de son balai. Mais il se ressaisit et vola plus haut. Harry savait que le visage de Ginny n'était pas celui des bons jours. Elle n'était jamais venu à un entraînement, et elle devait être surprise de voir qu'Harry joue autant avec la foule. 

Ginny quitta le terrain, furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que pendant qu'il jouait au Quidditch, il faisait signe à d'autres filles. 

Elle se murmura "Je ne serais pas jalouse, je ne serais pas jalouse…" 

"Ginny ! " 

Elle tourna la tête et vit William arriver vers elle. 

"Non… Pas lui… " Pensa-t-elle. 

Il s'arrêta devant elle "Salut Ginny ! "   
Elle essaya d'être enthousiaste "Salut ! " 

Peut-être avait-elle réussi car William sourit. 

"Je t'ai vu dans les gradins, tu es venu voir Harry ? " 

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, mais elle répondit "oui". 

"Il est super comme joueur." 

Elle inclina la tête "Oui, c'est vrai." 

"Et… hum… …" 

Ginny se demanda ce qu'il allait lui dire. Un mois avait passé depuis la scène de jalousie de Harry, elle n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise. 

"C'est le capitaine de l'équipe…" 

"Mhm…" 

"Tu pourrais lui parler de moi ?…" 

Ginny se mit à rire, elle avait pensé que William pourrait être intéressé de sortir avec elle, mais pas du tout, il venait pour une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  

"Une fille réfléchit trop" dit-elle à haute voix. 

"Quoi ? " 

"Euh, non, rien…Tu sais, Will, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée " 

"Le Quidditch ? " 

"Ooh, non, c'est ton choix, mais c'est plutôt toi qui devrait demander à Harry." 

"J'ai pensé que si c'était toi qui lui demandait, il allait dire oui" 

"Euh, pas forcément, non. Tu sais, quand nous avons parlé ensemble à la cérémonie, il est devenu assez jaloux, alors si je lui demande maintenant… " 

"Je voix, il a pensé que j'essayais de te draguer ?" 

Ginny se mit à rire « Oui ! ». 

"C'était le cas." 

Will était absolument sérieux et Ginny avait cessé de rire. 

"Tu me draguais ? " 

Will répondit : "Tu es la première pour laquelle mon charme n'a pas fonctionné." 

Il se mordit les lèvres et Ginny sourit "Je suis désolée." 

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, mais dès qu'elle fit cela, elle le regretta. Elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. 

"Je le savais ! " 

Ginny se tourna vers Harry : "N'importe quoi Harry ! Arrêtes ça !" 

Ignorant totalement William, Harry continua "Arrêter quoi ? Toi arrêtes de te conduire comme ça ! C'est toi qui étais d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ! "

"Harry, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu !" 

"Je ne veux pas le jouer non plus !" 

Harry quitta le couloir. Des larmes envahirent les yeux de Ginny. 

/**** Séparer Harry et Ginny ? Pourquoi pas, si c'est pour mieux se retrouver… ***/ 


	9. part 9

TENDRES ANNEES

- Part 9 -

Ginny ne savait pas si elle pleurait parce qu'elle était triste ou parce qu'elle était furieuse. Comment Harry avait-il osé faire une chose aussi si stupide : casser leur couple ! Après presque un an… Et pour quelle raison ? Aucune ! Elle n'avait pas flirté avec un autre garçon, pas même avec William. Et elle n'avait eu aucune envie de le faire. Le seul type à qui elle ne rêverait jamais serait Harry. Elle se rendait bien compte que les couples avaient des hauts et des bas. Tout n'avait pas été parfait cet été, mais ils avaient tenu tout de même. C'était même normal. Alors pourquoi Harry agissait-il comme un idiot?

"Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à y croire! " dit Hermione. 

Assise dans la cuisine d'Hermione et de son frère, Ginny avait rapidement quitté le terrain de Quidditch pour l'appartement de son frère. 

"Hé bien tu peux le croire ! Il m'a largué ! "  

Chaque fois qu'elle répétait ces mots, Ginny sentait ses joues chauffer et savait que les larmes n'étaient pas très loin. La seule chose à faire était de maudire Harry.

"Ginny, il doit se passer quelque chose, il ne peut pas te laisser comme ça!  Il est réellement trop amoureux de toi pour te laisser partir." 

"C'est ce que je pensais ! J'avais tord ! Je comprends pas. Tout était si parfait." 

"Ca se trouve, peut être que c'était trop parfait, c'est ça qui l'a effrayé." 

Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, peut-être que Ginny et Harry croyaient eux-mêmes être faits l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'en fait, ils ne l'étaient pas. 

"Non ! Non ! Je pense pas. A part la manière dont il a agi le premier jour à Poudlard, il n'a jamais agi comme ça! Il… Je peux pas te dire… Il est jaloux un pou, mais il préfère me quitter plutôt que m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas pas." 

Hermione essaya de faire de son mieux pour que Ginny sache que l'amour n'était pas parfait tout le temps.

« Tu sais, Ron et moi, on a aussi eu nos problèmes. »

Ginny la regarda, ses yeux s'éclaircirent. « Vraiment ? » Mais de suite, elle frappa du point sur la table, telle une Weasley, « Mais tu vis avec ! C'est pas du tout pareil ! Pas la même situation ! »

« Tu crois que c'est pas pareil ? Bin, crois moi, je peux te dire que de vivre avec ton frère, c'est pas toujours le bonheur ! Mais nous nous aimons… »

Ginny savait qu'Hermione avait plutôt du courage pour vivre avec Ron. Elle avait vécu avec ses six frères et Ron était de loin le plus mal luné parfois. Hermione commença à vider son sac… Tout ce qu'elle avait à dire après un mois de vie commune avec Ron. Quand Ginny revient à Poudlard, elle se sentait plus calme et était vraiment désolée pour Hermione à qui Ron en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

La nouvelle avait fait vite. Lorsqu'elle entra à Poudlard, tout le monde la regardait sans vraiment oser le faire. Le célèbre Harry Potter, l'un des élèves les plus populaires, avait largué sa copine. Pour ces regards, Ginny se mit à détester de plus en plus Harry. 

Étendue sur son lit, derrière ses rideaux, elle pouvait entendre des chuchotements. Elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle commenca à penser à Harry. Son cher Harry. Il avait été merveilleux l'été, tout avait dégénéré le premier jour à Poudlard. Quelque chose avait du lui faire changer d'avis ! Elle s'est tournée à plusieurs reprises dans son lit. Elle avait soif. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. 

Au milieu du couloir, elle entendit un bruit. Elle sauta sur le côté. C'était Milla Lendle, qui était en septième année. Relativement soulagée Ginny voulut se montrer, Milla avait souvent offert à Ginny son travail en divination, qui n'était pas le sujet favori de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle décida de sortir de sa cachette, ce qu'elle entendit lui fit rapidement changer d'avis.

"Si ! Il a largué Ginny ! " 

"Ca a fonctionné ? " 

"Ouai ! " répliqua Milla. 

Elle parlait avec sa meilleure amie. Ils se retournèrent pour entrer dans leur dortoir et furent  bientôt hors de la vue de Ginny. Ginny serra ses poings. C'était quoi cette histoire ? "Ca a fonctionné ? "… On lui avait brisé son couple ! Elle en était sûre! Harry ne pouvait pas agir comme ça sans raison. Elle retourna dans son lit, se promettant de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. 

Mais le matin ne se passa pas comme Ginny l'avait espéré. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et avait mangé son petit déj rapidement. Elle avait voulu voir Harry, mais ne l'avait pas aperçu. Déçue, elle avait marché jusqu'à sa classe d'astronomie. Le cours n'était pas très intéressant et Ginny finit par autre chose. Lorsqu'elle sortir de classe, elle vit Harry se tenir à l'opposé du couloir. Elle resta bouche bée. Il parlait avec Milla ! Que pouvait-elle dire? 

Sans penser à autre chose, Ginny se dirigea vers eux. 

"Je vois que tu perds pas ton temps" jeta-t-elle à Harry. 

"Et toi…" elle pointa du doigt Milla "Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as fait… Mais je le découvrirai! Fais moi confiance!" 

Ginny partit de suite. Naturellement, ce qu'elle venait de faire, la faisait passer pour une fille complètement jalouse. Mais elle s'en fichait un petit peu, elle était au-dessus des rumeurs et des bavardages. 

Deux semaines passèrent et Ginny avait fait de son mieux pour découvrir la signification du "Ca a fonctionné" mais elle avait échoué. Harry l'ignorait toujours. Et elle faisait simplement la même chose. Quand Hermione et Ron étaient là, ils essayaient de ne pas se regarder l'un l'autre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas combattre leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ginny avait essayé, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ancien petit ami. Le voir seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle lui faisait provoquer un manque monstrueux. Elle voulait tellement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle s'ennuyait de lui, de leurs conversations, de leurs baisers. Elle était allée à chaque entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Elle l'avait observé, manipulant son balai avec une telle dextérité, et avec une certaine force.  Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait était de l'avoir ignoré et continué de jeter des baisers aux filles. Elle détestait ça plus que jamais.

Harry, de son côté, avait été très occupé. Depuis que le jour où  il s'était séparé de Ginny, il avait été plus populaire encore. Toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard étaient venues vers lui, lui proposer de sortir, et plus particulièrement cette fille, Milla quelque chose. Mais bien qu'elles étaient toutes très jolies, il ne cessait d'observer toujours la même fille. Quand il la voyait marcher dans le grand Hall, il cessait d'écouter les autres et la regarder fixement. Il voulait tendre son bras,  pour lui effleurer son visage. Il ne pouvait simplement plus faire cela. Il avait tout fait pour s'enlever ce droit il y avait des semaines. Comme il avait regretté son geste, et comme il le regrettait aujourd'hui encore. Mais après deux semaines, Ginny avait semblé s'être remise. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était venue tous les jours aux entraînements. Mais elle était toujours venue avec quelqu'un. Elle semblait tout à fait heureuse avec ce William. 

Ginny avait cédé aux avances de William quelques jours auparavant. Il lui avait parlé dans la bibliothèque pendant deux heures et ils étaient sortis ensemble le soir même. La première fois qu'Harry les avait vu ensemble, il s'était senti malade. Le nouveau couple était partout où Harry allait. Il avait pensé à demander à une fille de sortir avec lui, pour lui faire oublier Ginny. Mais il avait changé d'avis. Si Ginny avait décidé de le tromper, soit ! Il ne pouvait pas la tromper parce que quelque part, il savait qu'il l'aimait encore.

Après trois semaines de torture, Harry décida d'en parler à quelqu'un. 

"Harry, tu me dis que tu l'aimes toujours et que tu l'as quitté pour rien ? " 

Harry mit ses mains derrière son cou et grimaça "Ouai" 

Ron se leva de sa chaise "Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Tu sais que je suis son frère. Tu pensais que j'allais accepter que tu la quittes comme tu l'as fait ? … Et maintenant, tu veux revenir en arrière?" 

Harry secoua la tête "Je sais, je comprends rien, c'était pas mon genre." 

Après quelques minutes, Harry continua « Ron, tu vas trouver ça bête, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ? »

Hermione déboula dans la cuisine "J'ai une idée! " 

Les deux garçons fixèrent leur amie, elle n'était pas été censée être là. Mais après tout, elle vivait aussi dans cet appart. Hermione commença à leur raconter ce que lui avait dit Ginny, qui l'avait contrainte au silence.

Après un très complet compte rendu, Harry était hors de lui. 

"Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça! " 

Hermione essayait de le calmer "Mais si, tu peux. Et en plus, elle n'est pas si moche." 

"Attends Hermione! Tu me dis qu'elle est probablement la raison pourquoi j'ai quitté Ginny et tu veux que je sorte avec elle ?! " 

"C'est la seule façon de savoir…" 

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche non plus » intervint Ron. 

"Tu aimes Ginny ? " demanda Hermione. 

Harry enleva ses lunettes. "Bien sûr." 

Harry soupira. Il devait sortir avec cette Milla pour retrouver Ginny. Il en fût malade toute la nuit rien que d'y penser. Et il se retint d'aller trouver cette fille, la cause de son malheur. 

Le jour suivant, Ginny s'était réveillé avec un sentiment de dégoût. Elle devait vraiment arrêter cette histoire avec William. Elle était avec lui depuis 3 semaines, et après tout ce temps, elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour lui que de l'amitié. Elle s'était sentie terriblement seule quand Harry l'avait laissée. Et William avait été le seul à être aimable avec elle. Elle avait été faible, trop faible. Chaque fois que William avait tenu sa main, elle avait espéré que c'était la main de Harry. Et chaque fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, elle l'avait embrassé en pensant à Harry. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre. Elle devait arrêter cette mascarade. En plus, cela n'était pas juste envers William.

Résolue à dire la vérité à William, Ginny descendit les escaliers de sa tour afin de le retrouver. Hermione était là, qui l'attendait. 

"Ginny, j'ai quelque chose à te dire." 

"J'ai pas le temps! " Et elle se dépêcha dans le couloir. 

Hermione essaya de l'arrêter. Elle se tint devant elle, ses deux bras contre les deux murs. 

"Mais tu dois d'abord m'écouter ! " 

Ginny attendit, exaspéré "De quoi veux-tu parler ? " 

"Harry ! " 

Ginny s'énerva "! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, et je n'en veux pas ! " 

Et elle glissa au-dessous de l'un des bras d'Hermione. 

"Ginny! Attends! " lui cria Hermione. 

Mais Ginny était déjà arrivée dans le grand Hall. Elle se tourna vers sa table et regarda fixement Harry avec horreur. Il tenait la main de Milla, qui était au même moment en train d'essayer d'embrasser Harry dans le cou. 

Ron regarda sa soeur, lui aussi avec horreur : "Ginny ! "  

En moins d'une seconde, Ginny perdit son calme, arriva à la table et héla Milla. Cette dernière leva la tête, et son regard pour Ginny était plus que dédaigneux et rempli de victoire. Milla n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la main de Ginny claqua sur sa joue avec une telle violence que Milla faillit basculer du banc.

"Salope !   " Cria  Ginny.

Naturellement, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le grand Hall à ce moment là, furent témoins de la scène. Et bientôt, Ginny se trouva encouragé par des applaudissements. Désormais, contente d'elle, Ginny se dirigea vers le couloir de sa tour et disparut. 

Rapidement, William se leva de table et commença à courir après qu'elle mais il fut bientôt rattrapé par Harry. William s'arrêta. Il regarda fixement Harry et décida de ne pas le laisser passer.

« Pardon ». Fit Harry, essayant de passer à côté de lui pour suivre Ginny à son tour. 

William le retint par le col "C'est MA copine maintenant ! " 

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Il ne savait qu'il ne devait pas faire cela. Mais il était trop tard. Le poing serré, Harry frappa au visage de William.  

/* Bagaaaaaaaaaaarrreee ! Ah non mais quand même, faut bien qu'Harry se batte pour sa belle non ? lol */


End file.
